blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronoling (5e Race)
NOTE: If your campaign does not have Time (the deity), then this may not make sense. Or, it might. ''' '''Chronoling " " -Time, the Entity of Time. We actually couldn't get a quote from him, sorry. Physical Description Chronolings are descendants of the entity of time, Time. They look like humans with metal skin and hair, around the same height as humans, and around their pupils they have second, minute, and hour hands. Their skin can be any color of any mineral, but tends to stick closer to more skin-colored metals, such as bronze. Their hair is the same story, sticking closer to hair-colored metals, such as gold. Their eyes have the same spectrum of colors as humans do. History Chronolings were not originally biologically created by Time, but instead, through very complex time shenanigans, he went to the future where he had already grabbed them from the future, and then took two, bringing them to the present. They quickly reproduced with each other on the spot, so future-past Time took two more. Afterwards, he spread the offspring around humanity, to be guardians of time. Society Chronolings are typically more scholarly and prefer solitude, with most of them sticking away from contact with most other sentient creatures. Relationships Chronolings are on good terms with most races, as their guardian-like nature causes them to be seen as a good omen. They get along particularly well with Heavenspawn and Aasimar, due to their divine heritage. Chronoling Names Chronoling names are all involving time in some way, with the most common name typically being Chronos. Male: Athlai, Chronos, Horace, Othni Female: Amser, Horatia, Primavera, Vasanti Chronoling Traits When time is on your side, you may find that your adventuring skills are very powerful. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. Age. Chronolings are born mature, and they can "live" for 100 years. After they reach the end of their lifespan, they start to age backwards. This goes on until the chronoling dies from a non-age related source. Alignment. Chronolings tend to be more passive, sticking towards Neutral alignments. Size. Chronolings are around the same height and weight as humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Turn Back Time. ''As a reaction to a roll being made, either one of your own or someone within 30 feet of you, you can make the target reroll, taking the new result. If you do this to your own roll, you add your Wisdom modifier as a bonus (min +1). After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Temporal Knowledge. ''You gain proficiency in History. Additionally, if you are sent forwards or backwards in time, and would not normally be aware of it, you are aware of it and how far you were sent forwards/backwards. ''Chronomancy. Once per long rest, you may cast either the ''slow or haste spell, without material components or a spell slot. Slow only targets a single creature instead of 6 creatures, and haste does not grant an additional action, when cast using this feature. You cannot use both per long rest, only one. At 7th level, you gain the ability to cast both in a rest, instead of only one. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Celestial.Category:Races